Covered in Blood
by Catalina Leigh
Summary: He woke up covered in blood. It wasn't the first time. *oneshot based on a prompt**set 5th season*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the A-Team, etc. etc.**

 **A/N: I'm back! Lol, just for a quick oneshot at the moment though. I hadn't written anything for a while, so I was looking up writing prompts to get me back in the game, and found this one:**

 **"Terror. Disgust.**

 **I don't know.**

 **It's kind of a toss up when you wake up covered in blood."**

 **Originally, I was just going to write a short, random piece, but when I started writing I ended up in Face's head, so this became an A-Team oneshot. This first chapter is first person from Face's POV. Then I decided to write a second chapter showing everything from Hannibal's POV, but it's not first person.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Terror. Disgust.

I don't know.

It's kind of a toss up when you wake up covered in blood.

Except it wasn't my blood.

The first time it happened I was a seventeen year old in the middle of a war. Helicopter had crashed, and by some miracle I survived with nothing more than some nasty cuts and bruises. Crew wasn't so lucky. Neither was the rest of my team. Roberts was alive, but he drowned in his own blood not long after I woke up. Carrows was in better shape, but he had one leg that looked worse than raw hamburger meat and a hole in his stomach where he'd pulled out a piece of debris from the chopper. We never could get the bleeding to stop. It was about two klicks away from the crash site before Charlie caught up and we had to hide. Carrows couldn't keep quiet. The morphine was gone. He was bleeding out. I snapped his neck. A week later, after I'd found another team and gotten back to camp, I mailed the letter Carrows had given me to his parents. I never told anyone what had happened in the jungle. As far as the Army is concerned, I was the only one who survived the crash.

This time wasn't so different from the first. It wasn't a helicopter crash; it was an IED. It wasn't my fellow soldiers' blood I was covered in; it was innocent villagers'. Women and children we were trying to protect, and I was brushing their guts off of me as I tried to assess my own injuries. Again, they were minimal. I was beginning to think someone upstairs got some kind of twisted pleasure out of seeing me in these situations. Thankfully, BA was okay too. Then again, I don't think a tank could take him out. We shared a look, and I knew he understood.

The relief on Hannibal and Murdock's faces when they saw us was instantaneous. Frankie's expression was absolute horror. That horror only magnified when I shot the militia leader they'd captured point blank. It had been years since I'd killed anyone, especially like that. I felt nothing.

When we got back to the compound, BA and I were still mostly covered in blood. We hadn't had a chance to shower, and there's only so much you can wipe off. Of course, Stockwell wanted to debrief us right away. I told him to go fuck himself, and went to go take a shower. I heard BA following.


	2. Chapter 2

Relief.

That was the first thing Hannibal felt when he saw his men walk out of the rubble. The way Murdock's shoulders instantly sagged told him the captain shared the same relief.

He should've known the militia leader had something up his sleeve, especially from the way he smirked when they'd caught him. But the colonel's arrogance and Stockwell's misinformation had blinded him to some of the possible dangers; a fact Hannibal realized the second he heard the explosion.

Guilt.

That was the first thing he'd felt after the explosion. All those innocent people, and two of his team, his family, had been in that building when it exploded. They hadn't caught the militia in time to prevent them from placing the explosives. And now two of his boys had paid the price.

Concern.

That was the second thing Hannibal felt after Face and BA started walking over. They were both covered in blood. A sight the colonel hadn't seen since 'Nam. A quick glance at his pilot told him that Murdock was having those same memories. But it wasn't the blood that really concerned Hannibal. It was the dead look in his lieutenant's eyes. He hadn't seen that look in years.

Horror.

That's what was written on Frankie's face. Hannibal understood. Frankie had never seen anything like this before. Face and BA looked worse than Carrie at prom, and yet they were utterly calm. Eerily so.

Understanding.

The closer they got to the rest of the team, the more Hannibal understood the looks in his boys' eyes. The way Murdock both straightened and relaxed signified he understood too. Frankie, however, did not. If possible, his eyes widened even more in complete shock when Face calmly and simply shot the militia leader in the head like it was nothing. Which, to Face, it was.

Pride and hatred.

Hannibal had both of those feelings once they'd returned to the compound. He was proud of Face, as his smirk showed, when the kid told Stockwell to go fuck himself and left. The colonel almost laughed at Stockwell and Frankie's expressions. Stockwell looked genuinely surprised at Face's insubordinate retort to the general's demand for a debriefing, despite two team members still being covered in blood. Frankie still looked shell-shocked, and his confusion only increased with Face's expletive-filled remark. The colonel understood his confusion; he'd never seen this side of Face before, hadn't even thought it might exist. But Stockwell knew it did. He'd seen all their records; he knew Face was both dangerous and insubordinate, even though those two descriptions were more often used to describe BA. Maybe that was why Stockwell didn't seem as surprised when the sergeant grunted his agreement and followed the lieutenant. An act which also made the colonel proud. There was a time when BA wouldn't follow the kid's orders for anything, let alone just follow him out of loyalty and solidarity. But still, Hannibal hated Stockwell for putting them all in this position to begin with.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked this little oneshot! I actually have another A-Team oneshot that was started a while ago, but I got interrupted and didn't finish. Now, I'm not sure what I wanna do with it. There's also a couple other stories in the planning stages. Anyways, as always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
